Overdrive
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: What happens when Kahoko leaves her Mp3 player on the piano bench, and forgets her violin? Let's find out, shall we?


**Disclaimer:** Honestly, does it look like I own it? No, not really. I do NOT own La Corda d'Oro, as previously stated

--Play--

I quietly walked into the practice room Hino-san and I had agreed on previously. I remained un-noticed as I walked into the room, to find Hino dancing around with her eyes closed, in circles around the piano bench with her ear-buds in and her light blue mp3 player in her hand. Surprised, I shut the door behind me, which was still open, a little loudly. I mean, she was almost always at _least_ ten minutes late. She stopped dancing and spun around to face the sound that had penetrated her music.

"T-tsukimor-kun!" She stammered, paused her Mp3 player and pulled out her ear-buds as she realized what I must have seen.

"H-how long have you been there…?" She tentatively asked.

"I just got here." I lied as I set down my violin case on the bench and acted like I hadn't seen anything.

"Oh, O.K." She sighed, and I could tell it was in relief.

I watched Hinos eyes widen as she practically yelled, "I forgot my violin in the classroom!" At the top of her lungs. She set her mp3 on the bench and ran out of the room at a sprint.

I sighed and took a seat on the crowded bench. Picking up her mp3, I put the silver ear-buds in and pressed play.

The song re-started as I glanced at the name of the song as it scrolled across the small screen. It was called Forever, by a group called NEWS. What kind of name was that?! I frowned as I heard the first few lines of the four minute long song.

**You're my precious baby itoshikute (**_**You're my precious baby, so precious**_**)  
Can't stop thinking of you kimi dake (**_**Can't stop thinking of you, only you**_**)  
Kokoro no mannaka ni iru kara everyday, every time, Forever (**_**Because you're right in the middle of my heart, everyday, every time, Forever**_**)**

And it just deepened as I heard another part of the song.

**  
**  
**Kimi to no jinsei dattara sennen datte tarinai (**_**If it's a life with you, a thousand years isn't enough**_**)  
Ironna keikaku tatete takusan no yume wo (**_**Many dreams have been made into various plans**_**)  
Dou ka itsumo genki de waratte ite hoshii (**_**I want you to somehow always be happy and laughing**_**)  
Donna kanashii koto mo okinai you ni (**_**I hope that no matter how sad of a thing that it doesn't happen**_**)**

_Why wasn't she listening to the classical pieces I had told her to?! Wait… How come she's listening to them say sweet words… When __I__ could say it? I chuckled softly as I turned off the music player and patiently waited for the red-head._

_--_

"Gomen, Tsukimori-kun!" I watched her apologize as she rushed into the room, red violin case in had.

"Tsukimori-kun?" She looked at me questioningly as I moved from my previous spot, the piano bench, and began to advance towards where she stood, across the room.

I leaned down and whispered the first few lines of the song, Forever, into her ear.

"You're my precious baby itoshikute (_You're my precious baby, so precious_)  
Can't stop thinking of you kimi dake (_Can't stop thinking of you, only you_)  
Kokoro no mannaka ni iru kara everyday, every time, Forever (_Because you're right in the middle of my heart, everyday, every time, Forever_)" I glanced out of my eye to see her reaction to my words as I continued to quote the song from memory.

"Kimi to no jinsei dattara sennen datte tarinai (_If it's a life with you, a thousand years isn't enough_)  
Ironna keikaku tatete takusan no yume wo (_Many dreams have been made into various plans_)  
Dou ka itsumo genki de waratte ite hoshii (_I want you to somehow always be happy and laughing_)  
Donna kanashii koto mo okinai you ni (_I hope that no matter how sad of a thing that it doesn't happen_)"

Her eyes were closed, there was a slight smile on her lips and she blushing ever so slightly, as if savoring the moment.

I moved from her ear to her soft, pink lips, and gave her a sweet kiss. I could feel her small smile grow bigger as she kissed me back.

"I love you Kahoko." I murmured as I relucently broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Len"

And that's when I felt my heart go into overdrive.

--Stop--

A/N: This is an older story, so I don't expect to it to be as good as I'd like. =.= Gomen. I'm uploading these one-shots to hold everybody over until I update my on-going fics. Hopefully those will be up soon! ^-^ Hope you liked it.


End file.
